


And Now We Dance One Last Time

by beril66



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beril66/pseuds/beril66
Summary: Hello!! This is the first work I ever had the coruage to post here. It is came to be after a delightful conversation and a request I asked a Tumblr user askaraii I urge you all to check them out their content is really amazing!!In short this is a hypothetical senario if Gai had been Taken by the ROOT and after much terrible missions and trauma he says 'fuck it I am done with this shit' kills all his teammates and gone to be a nuke-nin. And Kakashi aganist orders goes to confront him. This is a piece written at 4 am so please forgive any typing error and horrendous excuse of a plot. I hope you'll enjoy it and please give constructive criticism!





	And Now We Dance One Last Time

His right arm hurt. Scratch that right now every part of his body , parts that he didn't even know existed was hurting. Fuck it his hair was hurting GOD DAMNIT!! Obito's eye was a pulsing ache buried deep into his skull , his right arm has broken at least two different places , forcing him to rely on his left arm to hold his sword there were deep gashes across his back and chest , he was PRETTY sure he had a broken rib or three and his left ankle was throbbing something awful. Probably twisted it while trying to land half-decendly after being kicked about a hundred yard away. He managed to land of both his feet and raised his sword ' ** _just in time_** ' to block a strike that would have surely cut him neatly in half. His left arm had gone a little numb after he managed to deflect the attack and push his attacker back , giving him enough opening to kick him square in his solar flexsus putting much needed distance between them and buying himself enough time to be ready once more.

 

He certainly gave as good as he got. His apponent was as battered as he was. His right shoulder was completely useless from the last raikiri strike and still bleeding , he must have at least one broken rib , several slash wounds from Kakashi's sword ran across his chest legs and arms , and judging by how he favored his left side it was safe to say his right leg was significantly damaged too. After all it too A LOT of damage to make this person notice the pain. But now he must as much in pain as Kakashi was in. That probaly wasn't exactly true.

 

Because more than anything it was his heart hurt the most. Like a jagged rusted dagger , each beat drow it into his chest sending white hot pain through his veins... yet he felt never more cold than he did right now. Looking into those frigid liquid black eyes was like being put into Kirigakure winter naked after a dip in a river. He remembered a time when those eyes were warmer than probably the surface of the sun. He remembered a time when those lips would always stayed in the almost permanent state of a warm smile or impish yet not melicious grin not the disgusted sneer it hold at the moment. He remembered a time when the man before him was a clumsy and talentless yet never giving up always enduring and most of all kind and gentle little boy who would never hurt anyone no matter what unless absolutely necessary. He remembered a time when he was a person who had done everything and more to gain his approval and friendship... and how he did at the end. But as always Kakashi was too late to truly tell him that , express him that.Kakashi was always too late. He remembered a time when this man standing before him was Maito Gai.

 

Freezing half grin now permeated Gai's face showing perfectly white teeth. His cold, cold obsidian eyes watching Hatake Kakashi's wounded form like a tiger playing with his prey before going for the kill. Hungry , amused and without remorse or pity " As expected of the legendary 'Sharingan no Kakashi' " his grin grew a little bit more and his eyes turned much more melicious " your're as cool and talented as always, **_rival_** " his tone turned light and kind like they were just sparring and he was getting the upper hand...like they weren't fighting to the death. Like he wasn't changed.

 

Fury filled him blinding the pain for a glorious moment giving him enough strenght to speak without tremor in his voice "Don't.You.Dare. Call me that you bastard." He snarled his face twisting into something terrible , mismatched eyes glaring poisionusly into equally terrifying black ones. Gai's response was a light hearted chuckle and "No I am pretty sure I am not that.You should know that ' ** _rival_** ' you met my father after all.' Kakashi barked a dark humorless laugh at these words " Oh yes I remember now 'Gai-kun'. A father probably rolling in his grave seeing what his son turned into. Betraying the village , killing his own comrades , becoming a nuke-nin using the techniques he thought you. He must be 'really' proud."

 

All traces of smile was completely wiped from Gai's face. Cold was gone from his eyes , in its place come a fire of hatred so great it took Kakashi's breath away. How did it come to this... "Ah yes I imagime Sakumo-san must be thrilled as well. Seeing what his own son turned into. A broken , worthless piece of shit who causes destruction of everything and everyone around him. Especially himself. Who pushes everyone away. Who caused the deaths of his friends , his sensei and his wife , who is so scared of his problems that he rather pushes them under the rug , who caused so much atrocities in his career in the ANBU 'willingly' blindly obeying orders like a true killing machines shinobi were supposed to be. Forgetting the very humanity your father tried to teach you all the while 'having a choice in the matter.' You are hardly the person to pull the 'your dad would be ashamed of you' card on me Kakashi."

 

Pain came back full force with interest to Kakashi. It was hard to breath , he could feel the arratic fast beating of his heart. Cold sweat poured through him , his fist clenched so tightly his nuckles turned white around the sword he could feel the warm sticky blood dripping from his right palm. Thunder roared. Tiny water drops started to rain down on them in all their wrath from the heaves. Both of them locked in a staring match neither willing to give that small victory to the other without a fight. How funny the more things change to more things stayed the same. Something stirred into those accursed black eyes. Something so small and insignificant yet it resonated with something deep inside Kakashi. How the fuck did it come to this? Why? What had they done to deserve this? Gai hadn't deserved what happened to him. He never asked for it. He was good , genuinely good yet fate fucked him over so badly and it certainly didn't had the decencey to use a lube either. And now Kakashi would have to prove'Friend-killer Kakashi' moniker right again once more. They had no choice. Two puppets dancing at the music played by their pupeteers along with the strings tied them so tightly. As the music continued to play they would have to dance.

 

This was it. This was the last straw. He would break after this , if he survived. If not... well as Gai said he really had no right to play that card. "How did it come to this Gai?" He whispered. Even through thunder Gai heard him. His half smiled came back and he shrugged yet his eyes were a bit different. Less hateful , less cold something more resembling who he used to be. Before his father's death.Before Orochimaru. Before THE ROOT. Before the missions. "Who knows? We are just that unlucky I guess"

 

Rest time was over.Delaying the inevitable was over. Both changed their stance at the same time both of their eyes hardened. Gai's vicious smile had returned and Kakashi's grim determination. They both knew they would probably kill each other , they had been equals for a long time now. Blue wispy aura started to surround Gai just as crackle of lightning form on Kakashi's hand. Time to go all out , testing each other was over. Now the true death match can begin. And as they met each other at the middle once a Drop out and a true Natural Genius clashed lime thunder above them all they could ever hope for is perhaps in the next world fate would be kinder to them. Thunder , storm and death sorrounding them , the one thing both weren't entirely certain of was...if all the wetness in their faces was rain after all.


End file.
